


College Years

by magsworld



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Students, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsworld/pseuds/magsworld
Summary: Sometimes it's hard being college roommates. Well, at least Taichi and Yamato have each other.





	1. Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me... just fighting my writer's block by creating little oneshots of my favorite fanfiction couple, Taichi & Yamato <3

As Yamato stood in the hallway of his apartment complex, he felt truly puzzled. He tried the handle again. The door still didn't budge. He let out a big sigh as he took off his backpack and began rummaging through it.

Taichi never locked their front door. Like… ever. Sure, Yamato had reminded him to do this almost  _every_  day when they went out, but Taichi had this way of half listening to most of the things that Yamato said to him.

It's not like their campus wasn't safe –  _it was_. It was just that people knew about Digimon now. It had only been a couple years since the Digimon last invaded their city and destroyed a bunch of shit. Even though they were in college now, people still on occasion recognized Yamato and Taichi from that unforgettable moment now permanently written into their country's history.

One time, Yamato had walked in on a woman frantically searching their apartment for a Digivice so she could 'go to the Digital world and get herself a Digimon.' That had been a nightmare.

Taichi, of course, thought it was funny that she didn't want their computers or books that cost almost more than their rent. Nope – she only wanted a little piece of digital tech.

Yamato turned his backpack upside down and started shaking it. He was starting to get frustrated.  _Where were those damn keys?_ In shaking the bag, he heard a soft jingle coming from the front pocket. _Eureka_. Yamato's face lit up as he unzipped it and took out the keys.

"At last," he breathed a sigh of relief and inserted the key into the door.

Jigging the handle and thrusting his body forward, Yamato got the door open but… only just a little. Yamato was now even more confused. He threw his bag on the ground and with all his might he shoved the front door until it hit something big and solid. Yamato stuck his arm in the door and felt something large, but soft, that was blocking the entryway.

Yamato took a step back and peered into the two inches of space that he could see. "Taichi!" he called out. "Are you in there?"

"Ah, Yama! Sorry – just moving the couch."

_Wait – what?_  Yamato looked closer. "I'd like to enter into my apartment, Tai! I've been out here almost 15 minutes!"

"Well, that's what you get for not keeping your key handy!"

Yamato rolled his eyes as he tried to fight a smile from forming across his face. Unbelievable.

"Since when do you lock the door?!" He responded.

"Since my boyfriend told me he likes it that way!"

Yamato took a few steps back as he turned to see if anyone was in the hallway listening. It was still empty.  _Good._  He figured most people already knew about him and Taichi, but he didn't like attracting any more attention than they already received.

"Can you let me in already!?"

"Yeah – one second!"

All of a sudden, Yamato heard the sounds of a panting Taichi and what sounded like their large couch scratching the floor. Whatever it was – the door that was previously two inches open, swung fully open revealing the mess that Taichi had made in their apartment.

Yamato picked his bag up off the floor, walked in, and shut the door behind him. He turned to look at Taichi who was very clearly sweating. Yamato then looked at their couch which was now sideways and facing the kitchen area.

"Welcome home," Taichi said as he took off his shirt and then proceeded to wipe his forehead with it.

Yamato threw his backpack on their now sideways couch. "Redecorating, are we?"

"Yeah," Taichi nodded. "Thought it was time for a change with the new semester starting and all.

Yamato surveyed him. That was true – their junior year had just started,  _but_ – that didn't explain the couch. Yamato quickly looked around their apartment for anything else that might've been moved.

"What do you think?" Taichi followed up, a pang of curiosity and excitement in his voice.

"Uh, I mean…" Yamato was still looking around at all the mess. Ultimately, he decided he didn't care enough. "If you like it… sure."

"Cool." Taichi responded nonchalantly, but Yamato noticed he looked super pleased with himself. Yamato eyed the sweaty shirt in his hand and then his eyes moved to the sweaty body standing in front of him.

"Like what you see?" Taichi grinned.

"Seen better," Yamato grinned back.

"Ouch," Taichi placed a hand in front of his heart in a very dramatic fashion. "That hurts, Yama."

Yamato laughed. He was of course…  _lying_  and Taichi knew that. It didn't matter how ripped or athletic any of the other guys at the university were. In Yamato's eyes, no one would ever look better than Taichi. He had discovered this a long time ago but thought it best to keep it to himself. If Taichi truly knew just how much he meant to him, then he might appear more smug than usual. No, Yamato had reasoned that teasing him was a lot more fun. Especially, considering all the crap he made Yamato deal with. The sideways couch and messy apartment being exhibit A.

"I'm going to shower," Taichi said, interrupting his thoughts. "Don't forget… you agreed to come with me to that party tonight."

Yamato nodded as he watched Taichi move around the couch and walk into the bathroom. He decided to follow him.

Taichi turned around once Yamato closed the bathroom door. He raised an eyebrow and eyed him up and down.

"I need a shower too," Yamato said.

Taichi smirked. "Yama, I think we both know if you come in here we aren't going to shower."

Yamato cracked a smile as he pulled his black shirt up over his head. "I know."

"Thought you've seen better."

"I lied."

Taichi smiled wide as he took a step forward and kissed the nape of Yamato's neck. Yamato threw his head back and started unbuttoning his jeans. Taichi stuck his hand in Yamato's boxers as Yamato pressed himself closer to him.

Suddenly, a loud knock on their apartment door made them both stop. Yamato groaned and Taichi started laughing.

"What's funny?" Yamato asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, Yama… just wondering…"

"Yes…?"

"Did you remember to lock the door behind you?"

Yamato looked up with wide eyes at the smug face in front of him. He let out a big defeated sigh. "Shit."


	2. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basement party, cooler talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for the positive response! Who knew this little writer's block story would be a hit. Thanks! :)

 

 

"Hey, Taichi?"

"Yes, Yamato?"

"Do you remember when we first moved in together?"

"Yeah, of course… why?"

Yamato looked across the party that they were at. He had been watching one couple in the corner of this dingy basement. Just a moment ago, the guy and girl had been making out, rather aggressively, against the wall. And now… now they were fighting. The girl had just taken her red solo cup filled with – presumably jungle juice and threw it all over him. Yamato had been standing a distance away, drinking his beer in the opposite corner with Taichi, wondering if the guy had deserved it. He wondered quite a few things about the couple: like, did they live together? And, how long had they been together? He wondered how two people could go from so seemingly happy –  _and horny_ , to being so upset with each other.

He looked over at Taichi, at the strong relationship that they had managed to build. Yamato knew that despite spending years together filled with laughter and memories, that relationships were a fragile thing. He knew that you could build a tower of trust and loyalty to the sky, but it only took one hit to knock it down. Everything they had worked so hard to build had the potential to be wrecked in a matter of just a few moments, as orchestrated by the scene at the other end of the basement

"I was really nervous."

Taichi looked at him sideways, "you were?"

"Yeah, I mean…" Yamato took a breath and let it out. "I know we spend…"

"…Every single moment together?"

Yamato resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Living together is different, Tai."

Taichi took a long sip of his beer. "Yeah, but good different… right?"

Yamato nodded and remembering the beer in his own hand, started drinking it.

"Do you remember freshman year?" Taichi said. "When they messed up our dorms?"

Yamato took another sip as he allowed the memories to come back to him. He remembered that despite requesting to room together, the housing office had messed up and assigned them each a random roommate. For two whole weeks, Yamato had slept in his own bed in a clean apartment that was quiet and… lonely.

Taichi lifted the end of his beer in the air and chugged it down. "That was the worst."

"It was only two weeks."

"Two weeks without sex."

That made Yamato laugh. He turned to face him. "You know… for normal people, two weeks isn't that long."

Shaking his head, Taichi walked over to the cooler on the other side of the room and grabbed a new beer. Walking back over to their corner he cracked it open and raised it in the air. He looked directly into Yamato's eyes and smiled. "Then cheers to not being normal."

Deciding to humor him, Yamato raised his own beer in the air. He briefly looked back over at the fighting couple. They were now back to making out against the basement wall. Yamato shook his head. It didn't look like anyone here was normal.

He brought his beer back down as he watched Taichi drink and sway to the music echoing through the room. He knew they were young. He knew they had two more years at college to get through and a lot could happen. But, as he watched him move to the sounds filling this stuffy basement party, he was reminded of a truth he had discovered long ago. He didn't want to be with anyone else.

"Hey, Taichi."

Maybe it was the beer or maybe it was the unusual night, but Yamato decided to move in close. Closer than they usually allowed themselves to be in public. Taichi said nothing as he watched the distance close between them. He continued drinking his beer with one hand as he placed the other around Yamato's waist.

Yamato leaned in and whispered in Taichi's ear. "Let's get out of here."

In a rather impressive moment, Taichi chugged the rest of his beer and then crushed it on the table next to them. "Sure, you don't want to wait two weeks?" he asked, looking at him.

This time, Yamato didn't hold back his eye roll. He took another step forward so that their bodies were now touching. He watched Taichi's expression soften as he whispered once more in his ear. "Never again."


	3. Bar Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi gets hit on at a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _We often don't think that we're good enough. Truth is, no matter who you are... somebody loves you and that matters. It matters more than you know._

Taichi sighed in relief as he finally made his way into the crowded bar off campus. The line to get in had been  _down the block_  and it was _freezing_  outside. As he rubbed his arms to get warm he looked around. The inside of this place was just as crowded as the line to get in outside. Taichi scanned the room. Dark walls, dark tables, poor lighting… smell of booze and cigarettes.  _Typical_. He already missed their regular bar, the place they usually frequented on Friday nights. But that bar didn't have a stage like this one did.

It was Yamato's bands first concert of the semester. Taichi had already known that no matter where it was, he would be there. Pulling out his phone to check the time, he realized he was early. The band wasn't set to go on for another 30 minutes. Taichi gazed over at the empty stage as he contemplated his next move. Standing around in this place sober sounded like a terrible idea. He decided to make his way to the bar.

"Hi, what can I get for you?"

"Huh?" Taichi looked up. It was so loud in the bar that he could barely hear the bartender right in front of him.

"I said… what can I get for you, handsome."

Taichi raised an eyebrow at the man looking at him.  _Was this a gay bar_? They were off campus and he had never been here so it's not like it was impossible. Still, if it was, he felt sure he would've heard of it.

"Uh, what's on draft?"

The man looked Taichi up and down before pointing to a list behind him. Taichi felt flustered. He began rubbing the back of his neck and squinting at the board. The bartender laughed and winked at him. Taichi tried to ignore his eyes on him as he read the board as quickly as possible so that he could get out of there.

"How about I just bring you something I think you'll like?" the bartender asked rather seductively.

"Sure, whatever," Taichi responded, trying to show as little emotion as possible.

He relaxed a bit once the bartender nodded and disappeared.  _God,_  he felt uncomfortable. It's not like he didn't enjoy being hit on. Actually, he usually found it pretty flattering. He couldn't place it, but there was just something about this guy that he didn't like.

A moment later the bartender returned with a full glass of whatever beer he apparently decided Taichi would like. Taichi reached in his jeans for his wallet, but the bartender shook his head. "This one was paid for by the gentleman over there."

Taichi looked with wide eyes at a guy sitting on the other end of the bar waving at him. Taichi immediately laughed as a smile spread across his face. It was Daisuke. That asshole.

"Thanks," Taichi said as he raised the glass and without making any further eye contact, began making his way over to where the younger kid was seated.

"Taichi! I thought that was you! How the hell are you?" Daisuke said as he ran up and hugged him, spilling bits of Taichi's beer in the process.

Taichi just shook his head as he hugged him back. "I'm great, but how the hell did you get in here?"

"Fake ID," Daisuke said giddily as he drank his mixed drink. Taichi eyed him skeptically. He could tell by his movements that this had to be either his 4th or 5th drink.

"Cool," Taichi answered, still eyeing him cautiously. He knew this was Daisuke's first year at their university. Suddenly, he found himself laughing again. "A fake ID for your first semester. That's  _bold_."

Daisuke continued drunk giggling as he raised his drink in the air, spilling it over himself, "glad you approve, sensei."

Taichi rolled his eyes, but he felt very glad to have a friend here. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Taichi turned around to see the bartender staring at him again. Taichi shuddered as he leaned closer to Daisuke.

"Yo, Daisuke…" Taichi said lowering his voice, "is this a gay bar or is the bartender just creepy?"

"What?!" Daisuke almost fell off his chair as he made a motion to turn around.

Taichi set his beer down on the bar as he caught Daisuke.

"Taichi, dude, if this is a gay bar then I am at the WRONG place!"

Taichi just shook his head again. "Forget it."

"Is that guy… HITTING on you?!" Daisuke asked, wobbling.

Taichi began to regret saying anything. He watched Daisuke stand up and then immediately fall over. Taichi let out a sigh, but as he was about to bend down and get him, Daisuke shot back up.

"I'm good!" Daisuke said unconvincingly.

"Uh, huh." Taichi brought his hands over his face. He suddenly found himself appreciating that the legal drinking age was what it was.

"I'm going to bath-bathroom!"

"Uh…" Taichi made a motion to protest, but before he could Daisuke was gone.

Taichi let out another sigh as he decided to sit in Daisuke's seat and wait for him to get back. As he drank his beer, he felt surprised to find that he actually liked it. Well, he smiled to himself, the bartender had to have good taste. He continued drinking the beer and staring at the empty stage. Reaching into his pocket with his other hand, Taichi grabbed his phone and opened to Yamato's name. He sent him a quick text and then put the phone back in his pocket.

All of a sudden, Taichi felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see the bartender leaning over the bar towards him.  _Very subtle_ , Taichi thought.

"Was that your boyfriend?" The bartender asked.

Taichi put his drink down on the bar and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a voice spoke from behind him.

"No, but I am."

Taichi turned around to see the fierce blue eyes and golden hair of his dreamboat Yamato looking directly at the bartender.

The bartender said nothing. He simply nodded in embarrassment and walked away.

Taichi grinned at the blonde in front of him. "Damn, right." He said as he picked up his beer and took another sip.

Yamato shook his head. "I have to get back. I ran into Daisuke who's…"

"Wasted," Taichi interjected.

Yamato laughed, "Totally. Who the hell let him in here?"

Taichi shrugged as he stood up and walked closer to Yamato.

"Anyway," Yamato continued, "he told me some douchey bartender was hitting on you."

Taichi laughed as his hand found Yamato's pocket. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Yamato eyed him, much differently than the bartender had. This, Taichi knew… was the look he had wanted to see. A look of fondness. A look from someone who just gets you. He watched Yamato open his phone in front of him and laugh.

"Get my text?" Taichi smirked.

Yamato nodded and Taichi leaned in and kissed him. Yamato placed his hand on his back, deepening their kiss.

Smiling as they pulled apart, Yamato looked down at the phone in his hand.

"I love you too, Tai."


	4. Searching the Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi gets jealous... thinks about love.

When Yamato's band finally took the stage, Taichi was leaning against the bar helping to hold up a drunken Daisuke next to him. Taichi had let go of him a few times, but each time Daisuke had managed to fall off of his stool and onto the floor.

That all changed when a pack of girls seemed to come out of nowhere to cheer on the band. Daisuke straightened up immediately at the sight of them and tried his absolute best to look put together… and not fall over. Taichi rolled his eyes and continued sipping his beer.

As Yamato's band played their second song, the girls began screaming and singing along out of tune. Taichi smiled to himself as he watched the girls fawn over the different band members. This particular song was an upbeat one, one of Taichi's favorites. Yamato's voice was smooth and the way he sang each note was nothing short of perfect. Even through the loud screams of fangirls, Taichi could make out the sound of Yamato's silky voice.

"Yo, Taichi, I knew you were drunk!" Daisuke said nudging him.

"Wait, what?" Taichi looked over. "Dude, I'm fine. It's you…" he pointed to the wobbling stool, "who are drunk!"

"Oh yeah?" Daisuke smirked as he wobbled on his seat. "Is that why you're staring at the stage and drooling?"

_Shit._  Taichi shook his head. Had he been staring? He definitely hadn't been drooling…he knew that for a fact.

"Shut up, man," Taichi answered. He briefly thought about punching Daisuke in the arm, but figured if he did that and Daisuke fell over then he'd probably have to help him get back up, which would defeat the purpose.

"Anyway, man…" Daisuke laughed, "do you know any of these songs?"

_Yes_. Taichi knew every word to every song, but that was something he liked to keep to himself. And in Daisuke's drunken state, he definitely couldn't trust him with that information. He wasn't even sure if Yamato knew that. He'd probably use that to embarrass him later at some point.

"Eh, most," was the response Taichi decided on.

"Yeah, dude me either."

Taichi shook his head into his half-empty beer. That was clearly not what he said.

"They're good though! I mean look at Yamato up there… damn."

Taichi side eyed him. "Watch it, Daisuke…"

"Dude!" Daisuke laughed as he almost fell over again, knocking a few empty cups over on the counter. "Look around! He's like a sex god up there. Practically everyone in this crowd wants to fuck him."

Taichi placed his beer down and grabbed Daisuke by the collar.

"Woah Taichi, calm down man!" Daisuke yelped.

Taichi saw fear flash in Daisuke's eyes and stopped. He didn't know why that struck a chord with him. He let Daisuke go and lowered his head. "Sorry."

Daisuke nodded, looking at him very carefully. "No, I'm s-sorry Taichi. That would probably bother me too. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me, ok? Next round is on me."

Taichi scanned the room around them. He started becoming aware of all the girls who were going crazy, but… were guys too? Taichi shook his head.  _What was he doing_? He knew no one could come close to what he and Yamato had. He was not the jealous type, so why was he getting all bothered?

"Sure, whatever," Taichi answered. He turned around to grab his beer but was unable to distinguish it from anyone else's. He briefly cursed under his breath and looked back at Daisuke. "Actually… I'll get it. I need to walk anyway."

Taichi eyed the bar across the room and hoped that one didn't have any creepy bartenders manning it. As he turned to leave, he noticed Daisuke fall over once more. Taichi sighed as he bent down and picked him up.

"I'll be right back. Don't move from this spot, ok?"

"Taichi, I'm not a little kid!" Daisuke answered and then proceeded to fall over again.

Taichi rolled his eyes so far back he could've sworn they went into his skull.

"I'll stay…" Daisuke said quietly as he picked himself back up. "For the record though… these stools suck."

"Uh huh, sure," Taichi fought back another eye roll as he began his walk over to the bar across the room.

As Taichi fought his way through the masses of people, he heard Yamato's voice loud and clear speak through the microphone.

"This song… is dedicated to a special someone."

Taichi felt his heart sink into his chest as he turned to look at the blonde Rockstar on stage. He was lost in a sea of screaming fangirls, but Yamato seemed to find him anyway. Their eyes met and Taichi couldn't help but feel relaxed. It was as if all the jealousy and weird hostility he had felt just moments ago were now gone.

The song Yamato was playing, it was about him… their relationship. The girls all around him… they were singing along to a love song that Taichi knew was written about him. That was a whole different kind of feeling. Last year Yamato had drunkenly confessed to writing this song about him. Neither one had brought it up, but Taichi knew that they both remembered it. He smiled wide and lowered his head.

It was hard sometimes… loving someone so much. The force between them it was so powerful that it was almost too much at times. They were two very passionate people. Everything about the two of them was intense… and that wasn't always a good thing. They did their best, Taichi thought, to keep their relationship light and fun. With such a strong connection, they rarely talked about anything too heavy or deep. Instead, there was lots of teasing... lots of jokes and flirting, but they both knew that it was just a front. A front for this deep scary love that they held in the pit of their hearts.

As Taichi stood in the crowd, watching Yamato sing to him… he felt it. He felt the love inside of him burn. He closed his eyes for a minute to let the feeling sink in. He wanted to ingrain it in his memory so that the next time he saw someone fawn over Yamato, like always, he wouldn't even bat an eye.

When the song ended, Taichi opened his eyes. Yamato's drummer announced they were taking a short break and Taichi nodded to Yamato who nodded back.  _God, he was beautiful… and he was all his._

With the crowd less jumpy, Taichi made his way to the bar without an issue. The bartender was a woman with a nice smile. She gave him a beer without any backhanded compliments and Taichi gave her a good tip in return. He slowly made his way back to the other side where he had left Daisuke.

Taichi's eyes widened as he noticed the wobbly stool was empty and Daisuke… was nowhere in sight. He brought his hand up to his head as he groaned into the open air.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Taichi muttered.

He looked at the empty stool. In a bold move, he decided to stand on top of it and look out onto the crowd. Surprisingly, this got a few cheers from the crowd and a few side-eyes from the staff. He chose to ignore them as he looked out into the sea of people to find his drunken idiot friend.

"Excuse me, sir… I'll have to ask you to get down from there."

Taichi turned his head and tried to catch his balance as he saw the creepy bartender from before.  _Great_ , Taichi sighed. But then he thought he should probably give this guy a break. Having the courage to just go for it… was kind of admirable. Plus… if he could get drinks here he wouldn't have to walk all the way across the bar.

"…even though the view is spectacular."

Taichi laughed as he got down from the stool. This was going to be harder than he thought, but… all leaders need to know how to get along with their people right? He could do this.

"You're bold," he said once his feet were back on the ground. "You see my boyfriend on stage and yet you still hit on me."

The bartender shrugged as he seemed relieved Taichi wasn't yelling at him. "Couldn't resist."

"I admire guts," Taichi said raising his beer, "but I'm taken… very taken."

The bartender nodded. He looked a bit disappointed. "The two of you must be the best looking couple I've ever seen."

"That's because we are," Taichi answered, grinning.

The bartender laughed and Taichi felt relieved. Cool. That was one issue solved. But, speaking of issues…

"Hey, did you happen to see the guy who was sitting here? I can't find him."

"Yeah," the bartender pointed to a group of girls leaning over the stage. "That's him, right?"

Taichi's eyes lit up as he recognized him. "Yes, thank you!"

"No sweat," the bartender answered. "and hey… sorry if I came off a little strong earlier."

"Don't worry about it," Taichi smiled. "I mean... I am pretty hot."

They both laughed. Taichi felt better. He started walking towards the stage. Daisuke, as it turns out, had managed to get into the front of the crowd… the heart of where the screaming girls were. Taichi suddenly felt dumb for not thinking to look there.

"Daisuke!" Taichi said as he found him.

Daisuke was leaning against the stage, probably to prop himself up. "T-Taichi! Ladies… this is my f-friend. He's the best."

The girls laughed and Taichi waved.

"He's cute," he heard one of the girls say.

Taichi raised his beer as Daisuke put an arm over him.

Not a moment later, Yamato's band came back on stage. Taichi was so close this time that he could see the sweat on the drummer's forehead. When Yamato came out, he walked center stage and then paused to look out into the crowd.

Taichi followed Yamato's gaze… he wasn't sure what he was looking at. Taichi just saw a few girls screaming and then he saw the bartender and the wobbly stool. Taichi laughed as he watched Yamato's eyes linger on the stool. Had Yamato been watching him this whole time? If so, he would definitely tease him about that later. 

The band started playing, but Yamato wasn't singing. He was still looking out into the crowd with an unmistakable scowl on his face. Taichi couldn't help but smile. He was so much closer than Yamato knew. 

"Hey, babe!" Taichi shouted, and Yamato's eyes fell on him immediately. "I'm right here, sweetie."

A few girls laughed and Yamato's face seemed to redden, but his scowl remained. Taichi laughed again. His emo boyfriend would forever be the most adorable person he knew.

A second later, Yamato started singing... no longer searching the crowd.


	5. That Would Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato reflects on the night, but not before getting annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to back postings say whaaa?!

The after party was too loud and everyone was too drunk, Yamato decided. He felt tired and the place that they were at felt boring. Briefly, he scanned the room until his eyes landed back on the familiar mop of brown hair and brown eyes sitting at the other end of the couch.

Taichi was laughing and chatting away with some fangirl. Yamato scowled as he ran his hand through his hair. Taichi was always talking to somebody. He had this seriously annoying habit of making friends wherever they went. Yamato didn't mind this... usually, but it had been a while since the two of them had gotten to spend some time together… and he was  _hoping_ , that after his concert, they could.

Yamato's band had been practicing all the time now. Taichi had soccer training and then games. They were  _busy_. Not to mention, the fact that they both had classes to get through each day, though most days they seemed to forget that fact.

All Yamato wanted was some quality time with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was. Because when he had told his drummer that he was going to skip the stupid after party tonight, he had gotten pretty upset. Yamato couldn't deal with upset people. That was one weakness some people seemed to enjoy exploiting – whether intentionally or not. Anyway, Yamato had given in and agreed to show up. Luckily Taichi was down for the party, but… when was he not?

Once he finished his beer, Yamato decided that he had finally been at the party long enough to appease his bandmates. Yamato got up off the couch and walked over to his drummer to say goodbye. Luckily, he seemed fine.

"Cool, whatever. Thanks for coming," he had said.

Yamato shrugged in response. When he returned to the couch, he found Taichi still laughing and chatting with that girl.  _Unbelievable_.

Yamato pulled Taichi's arm who looked up at him confused.

"What gives, Yamato?"

Yamato cringed. For some reason, whenever Taichi used his full name… he hated it.

"We're leaving."

"Oh, ok." Taichi turned towards the girl. "Don't mind him… if he's rude to you that usually mean he likes you."

The girl laughed, as did Taichi. Yamato didn't, because… it wasn't funny.

Yamato watched Taichi say goodbye to a few more people before they were finally out the door and walking in the still night air.

Taichi's hands were in his pockets and he was looking up at the sky. Yamato copied him and soon realized he enjoyed the view. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Taichi spoke.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Taichi said with his eyes still transfixed on the night.

"Nothing," Yamato answered. It was his typical response, but tonight… tonight it actually wasn't accurate.

"Funny you say that," Taichi stopped walking and turned to him, "because I remember you telling me you loved me earlier and then ignoring me the rest of the night."

"I…" Yamato started but stopped. He was caught. Taichi knew him too well, he couldn't lie to him. He kicked some rocks on the ground. "I saw you chatting it up with that bartender who was hitting on you. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

Yamato wanted to laugh, but nothing came out. He looked back up at the sky.

"Should I get mad at all the screaming fangirls in the audience?" Taichi asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Or how about I get mad at the whole crowd who came tonight?"

"Alright, I get it." Yamato shot him a look. That was enough… point made. But Taichi looked like he wasn't finished. Yamato sighed in anticipation.

"Daisuke told me that everyone in the crowd looked like they wanted to fuck you tonight."

This time Yamato rolled his eyes. "Daisuke's an idiot."

Taichi didn't smile or nod… or laugh at that. "He wasn't wrong."

And then it hit Yamato. Taichi's eyes were like a mirror, reflecting his own thoughts and fears back at him. They had felt the same way about tonight and tonight was just the first concert of the school year. Yamato nodded as he lowered his head. He heard Taichi take a breath and let it out. They stood there for a few moments.

"I guess it's a lot sometimes," Yamato said after a while, his voice softer than before.

"It is," Taichi replied, his voice matching the same softness that Yamato hoped it would. "I was actually feeling that way earlier."

Yamato took a step closer towards him as he looked into his eyes.

"I know nothing will ever touch us…" Taichi continued, "it's just…."

Yamato started to smile. "You don't like seeing someone else so close to something that's yours," he finished.

A grin formed across Taichi's face. "Yours?"

Yamato nodded as he placed his hands on Taichi's waist. "Yours."

Taichi let out a soft laugh. He brought his arms around Yamato's neck and pulled him closer. They hugged each other, not saying anything… just letting the stillness of the night wash over them.

Yamato pulled away and noticed that they were both in better spirits. They had come a long way, he thought. Rather than solve their fights with punches, they had gotten pretty good at talking things out… for the most part.

With a look that didn't need words, Yamato leaned in and kissed Taichi.

Taichi smiled as he kissed him back. "Let's go home, Yama."

Yamato nodded as they started walking. He looked over at the brunette next to him. This whole night he had been looking forward to spending the night together, but he realized that he was also grateful for these little moments that they had. That was something that was unique with the two of them. No matter the place or setting; the fangirls or bartenders, the two of them could always block out the noise and focus in on the one thing that mattered most… each other. No matter how busy they were or how many people were around them, he knew that the two of them would always find a way to create these moments… and that would be enough.


End file.
